


A Call from the Past

by IZWylde



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IZWylde/pseuds/IZWylde
Summary: 但丁患有慢性时间错位综合症。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. 000 序

**Author's Note:**

> Hurt/comfort， 沙雕正剧向（有这种东西吗）  
梗来自《奇异人生》max盯照片回到过去改变时间线和《时间旅行者的妻子》，但是设定有点不同。很努力去贴合dmc游戏时间线，但这个设定下肯定私设成山，有改动，全是bug。  
大致设定是但丁可以把自己的灵魂交换到某个时间段的自己身上，时机地点不受自己控制。

他茫然地跌坐在草地上，好久才回过神，眯起眼打量着周围的环境。阳光有些刺眼，给一切都镀上了一层朦朦胧胧的金纱，空气中漂浮着的颗粒纤毫毕现，缓慢而安静地围着他起舞。

但丁低下头，下意识地用手指抠挖着草根。他的手指细嫩，常年握剑的茧不告而别，草茎乖顺地他的指腹留下一条浅浅的毛躁的触感，还有点潮湿。他再抬起头的时候看到一个瘦小的人影，背着清晨的阳光站在他眼前，只看得清一圈轻逸的、流动着的金边。

“但丁？你怎么了？”

那个人影疑惑地问。声音还很稚嫩，但是已经有了日后轻柔地压着嗓子说话时那种威严的雏型。

但丁愣住了，像是寒冬里被冻住的河流开始缓慢流淌。他贪婪地看着面前年幼的兄长——他看上去不过七八岁，眉间还没有常年皱眉的刻痕，也没有日后那种冷冰冰的神情。他是那么的朝气蓬勃，银色的软发服帖地散在他的额头，幼白的皮肤几乎晃瞎了他的眼。这个模样的维吉尔在他的记忆中出现得次数少的可怜：他乱七八糟的人生里留给童年的位置被那场大火烧得七七八八，时空错位也从来没有把他送到这么久远的时间上。

他后知后觉地反应过来。但丁猛一回头，看见那栋完好的庄园静静地伫立山坡上，鲜活的颜色取代了满地的残砖乱瓦和断壁残垣，在日光下像一幅静谧温暖的油画。那一瞬间他几乎要落泪，彷徨和震惊和狂喜争先恐后地从胸口涌了上来，堵住了他的呼吸道和喉管，几乎从他的口腔里漫溢出来。他刚一张嘴，就被自己要说的话呛住了，咳嗽咳得惊天动地，唾沫星子飞溅。

然后维吉尔小心地、充满嫌弃地后退了一步。

这个眼神但丁太熟悉了。他拿过披萨的手套、挖过草莓圣代的勺子和他堆满了桌面的下流杂志和他享受过无数次同等的待遇。维吉尔从小表达嫌弃都是这个表情：眉头轻轻一蹙，眼角一夹，鼻翼微微一耸。这个动作在成年的维吉尔脸上充满了杀伤力，但在八岁的维吉尔身上反倒显得充满了生趣。

他想，如果没有之后发生的一切，现在的维吉尔会是什么样？

但丁深吸了一口气，用力到嗓子眼发疼。他想，这背负在他身上，背负在他们身上的一切终于要结束了。在每个无法醒来的噩梦里追上他的腐朽的过去，他终于可以结束这场漫长的追逐，把一切扼杀在原点。


	2. 001 但丁

但丁患有慢性时间错位综合症。

这个文邹邹的、听上去很高级的名字是翠西取的。她取名字的时候正慢条斯理地吃着盒子里所剩无几的披萨，旁边的蕾蒂生动形象、添油加醋地给尼禄讲但丁光着屁股洗澡唱歌时突然和三个月前在红墓市恶魔包围圈里的他灵魂对调的糗事，那个孩子几乎笑得滚到沙发底下去。介于蕾蒂忙着说话，尼禄忙着笑，但丁忙着给自己找条地缝钻进去，她终于可以在无人争抢的情况下安静地享用披萨。

于是她福至心灵，突发奇想了这个名字。

但丁行将就木、摇摇欲坠地瘫坐在沙发里，生无可恋地赏了她一个眼神。他的这几位同僚生活最大的乐趣就是取笑但丁，并且乐此不疲。她们创造的段子能抵上莎士比亚全集，并且立志要让尼禄因此笑到半身不遂。起先他还能巧舌如簧机敏过人地回敬，到后来他终于明白了一个女人等于300只鸭子的真谛。

尼禄笑得开始打嗝。他一边上气不接下气地笑着，一边艰难地见缝插针地打着嗝——真是为难他了。

但丁艰难地开始回忆他的第一次——不，不是那个第一次——第一次主动（也可能是被动）动用自己的能力的时候。那是在火场里，伊娃决绝地把他关进衣柜，转身去找维吉尔的时候。年幼的他用手指抠着衣柜门的缝隙，指尖上触到了沾着火焰余温飘落的灰烬。他听见火海里传来的惨叫声，只一声尖锐，划破视野内的一片鲜红，然后突兀地戛然而止。那是母亲的声音，他再熟悉不过了，那个声音曾温柔地给他和维吉尔念睡前故事，轻声哼过旋律婉转的歌谣，最响亮的时候不过隔着院子喊他吃饭。他从来不知道母亲的声音可以这样震耳欲聋，持久地在他的耳畔尖锐地划过。就像指甲划过铁板，即使指尖已经离开噪音源，但那种深入骨髓的不舒服会长久地停在鸡皮疙瘩上。

他满眼都是肆虐的火光，家中熟悉的摆设在扭曲的热浪中尽数化为乌有，再被泪水朦胧的双眼模糊成一片。他尝到嘴里灰烬的味道，苦的，涩的，像是泪水的味道。但是他没有哭，倔强地把眼泪框在将落未落的状态。铺天盖地的逼仄的绝望压在他的身上，把他压成小小的一团，几乎喘不过气来。他把脑袋塞进膝盖和胳膊肘的缝隙，死死地闭上了眼睛，试图把一切恐惧封闭在这个小空间之外。

“因为在那坟墓与坟墓之家，散布着熊熊烈焰，这就把所有的坟墓都烧得红遍。”【1】

他再睁开眼的时候正满脸茫然地坐在火场外，山坡后，红墓市最不起眼的一个泥坑旁边。刺耳的警笛、消防车和救护车混成一团袭向他的脑海，他甚至不知道自己是怎么离开那片地狱来到这里的，只觉得双腿发软，于是颓然摔倒在地，低下头，看着水塘里自己浑浊的倒影。

他知道这不是一个梦。所有的梦境都有同一个结局:醒来。可是他没有醒来，他的母亲也不会再醒来。他觉得自己的躯体摔倒在泥地上，灵魂却飞溅到半空。

他不知道的是四十年后的自己突然在被子里惊醒，心跳像是林子里被惊起的飞鸟，几乎要挣脱胸膛。但丁下意识地伸出手确认身边的人还在不在——一具温热的躯体，随着呼吸的幅度微微起伏。

“怎么了？”

但丁没有回答，只是沉默，沉默地像是万年的冰川。他的眼睛也像是冰川，在夜色中透出一点幽幽的蓝：他很少有这种神色。

“你又回去了。”维吉尔一针见血地指出。他没问但丁回到了哪里，回到了哪个时间节点。他只是用手环过但丁光裸的脊背，轻轻地摩挲着对方的后颈。这是个安抚的姿势，也是但丁能从他身上汲取安慰的最大限度。他的手干燥而温暖，指节优雅地弯曲，像一只蝴蝶翩然落在他的后颈，有点微妙的痒。

他把头埋在维吉尔颈窝，贪婪地嗅闻着对方身上的味道：干净的、清凉的薄荷味，是他最喜欢的沐浴液。这个味道就像是他在对方身上打下的烙印，一块刻着但丁名字的狗牌，连带着情侣款的拖鞋、睡衣和洗漱用具，堂而皇之地昭告维吉尔的所属权。这让他感到安心，极速震颤的心脏缓慢地安静了下来。

“就差一点。”但丁小声地呓语。这个音量本该是听不见的，但是他们肌肤相贴，震动顺着骨骼在彼此的身体里嗡嗡作响。维吉尔没有回应他，但是在他后颈梳理碎发的手顿了一下，然后又轻柔地动作了起来。

如果能再早一点，只一点——两分钟都好。


	3. 002 维吉尔

对于维吉尔而言，但丁患有间接性抽风。

不，这不怪他。在但丁给他解释来龙去脉之前，他都以为是那场大火（也可能是披萨，而且后者可能性更大）搞坏了但丁的脑子，导致他间歇性精神失常：具体表现为深情款款地盯着他、试图扑上来抱他，和深情款款地试图扑上来抱他。尤其是在年轻时的几次短暂会面，给维吉尔留下了深刻的、不可磨灭的印象。

于是当他从魔界回来，（特意避开了但丁）严肃认真小心翼翼地问蕾蒂“但丁是不是间歇性抽风”的时候，对方爆发出的惊天动地的笑声吓得他差点劈了天花板。

“怎么了？”尼禄从沙发后面露出来一个脑袋和一双迷惑的眼睛，在看到维吉尔的时候又安静地缩了回去，假装自己只是沙发上又一个抱枕。

可他不是抱枕。但丁的抱枕上都有他的口水，没有人想当他的抱枕：可见尼禄当时有多慌不择路。维吉尔来不及为他自己曾经对尼禄干的破事感到愧疚——看把这孩子吓的——对面一贯成熟稳重的女猎人笑得声嘶力竭，他开始认真思考人活活笑死的可能性。

然后但丁从楼梯上咬牙切齿地说，我没有间歇性抽风。

“那你以前是怎么回事？”维吉尔迟疑地问。

“什么以前？”

维吉尔想了想，大发慈悲地缩小了范畴。“魔塔那次。我捅你那次。”

那件事他印象深刻。他本以为但丁在他的生命中已经无足轻重，对力量的渴求超越一切，他终于能够放下人类软弱的情感和羁绊——直到但丁用惊天地泣鬼神的行为刷新了他的认知，并让每次回想起都让他觉得莫名其妙。

他的手和剑还在但丁胸口，这场角力伴随着肉体撕裂和血液喷涌。维吉尔把叛逆用力向下摁，剑锋隔开皮肉和内脏，这种残忍让他感到快意。他浑身上下每一个毛孔都舒张开，几乎是享受着这次手足相残的张力。我终于能斩断这一切了，他想，很快，我就会拥有力量。

然后对面的人突然停下了动作，看起来有些茫然。如果这看上去只是有点奇怪的范畴，那么但丁接下来做的事才让他无从下手：他先是低下头看向胸口的叛逆，然后突然瞪大了眼睛，猛地抬头看向他，几乎是颤抖着念出了他的名字。

“维吉尔，”他说，“真的是你。”

他的眉尖向上簇起，灰蓝色的眼睛里几乎涌现出了泪光——那一瞬间他看上去要溺毙在自己的悲伤和绝望中。但丁自下而上仰望他的时候眼角微微下垂，嘴唇紧绷着，湿漉漉的头发耷拉在额头。维吉尔不合时宜地想起了街角的流浪猫，还有很多年前、年幼的但丁坐在地上抬头看自己的样子，也是这样可怜巴巴，亟待安慰的样子。他的心脏漏跳了一拍，也可能多跳了一拍。他讨厌回想起小时候，这让他感到懦弱和无助，还有滔天的恨。

维吉尔意识到不对劲，但是但丁攀住了他握剑的手，血液顺着两人相交的指缝间缠绵地流下。他面目狰狞地向上挣脱，像是冲着瀑布逆流而上，水花溅碎成崩裂的血肉，内脏蠕动在剑刃边缘，叛逆的剑柄几乎没入他的胸膛。他就着这个姿势扯住了维吉尔的领子，然后狠狠地、死死地拥住了他。

他有病吧。维吉尔目瞪口呆地想。他的脑子终于被垃圾食品毒坏了？

于是他又捅了但丁一剑。


	4. 003 莫比乌斯

但丁醒来的时候发现自己身上有两个洞，而他失去意识前只有一个。

他很郁闷。倒不是郁闷失忆这件事，他和自己的能力相伴多年，知道断片基本意味着未来的自己地造访了，他相信未来的自己会处理地很完美——对，他一直这么有自信——他郁闷的是维吉尔和自己究竟有多苦大仇深，拿了项链不说，捅一剑不够，又来一剑，还把自己用叛逆死死地订在了地上。

但丁愁眉苦脸地躺在地上沉思他到底怎么招惹了他兄弟。

半晌，他终于决定把自己从地上拔出来。叛逆滑出的时候他在自己的胸带里发现了一张卡着的字条，应该曾经是遗留在他口袋里的披萨外卖单，上面用血迹模模糊糊地写了一行字。这大概是未来的自己留下的消息——维吉尔不会干这么没品的事，他对但丁的穿衣品味深恶痛绝，绝对不愿意触碰那条他连正眼看都不想看的胸带。这可能很重要，毕竟未来的自己很少留下什么消息，基本都是顶着他的壳子混个几分钟就跑了。

他打起精神辨认着被血糊住的字迹，艰难地念着。

“Grab his h……” 后半句话被血迹模糊了，变成一团纠结的污渍。谁的？维吉尔吗？抓住什么？头发吗？但丁抓了抓自己的头发，上面的血已经凝结成块，一缕一缕地粘在一起。难道是未来的自己也看维吉尔一把捋上去的头发不爽，想把它抓下来？他苦中作乐地想着，觉得自己疯的非比寻常。百思不得其解地思考了五分钟后，这大概是自己动脑子的上限了，于是他把纸条扔回口袋，慢悠悠地爬了起来。

好吧，但丁想，我还有一堆怪要杀，和一个欠收拾的老哥等着我解决。剩下的事情等以后就知道了。

=

但丁花了两个小时才和维吉尔解释清楚自己的能力，而不是当即被扭送至精神病院。虽然维吉尔大概率不知道人类有这类机构的存在，他可能只想切开但丁的脑子看看里面是不是塞满了芝士和草莓圣代。

“魔塔上那次是去魔界之前的我，就是在见到你的……”但丁模糊地比划了一个手势，努力不让自己说出那个能让维吉尔气道当场爆炸的名字。Nelo Angelo这个词汇在事务所里是被永久禁止的，必须要提到的时候，尼禄和但丁只敢用暗号用气音小心翼翼地交流，生怕从那个角落里杀出来魔人化的维吉尔把他们开膛破肚。

维吉尔沉默了一会儿，他的表情介于相信和怀疑之间：“那你回去做的事……对未来有影响吗？”

但丁心里咯噔了一下，他的老哥一向敏锐地让人害怕，但他状似不在意地耸耸肩：“有是有的吧……不过应该已经是闭环了，毕竟我一失忆，就是有未来的我来过了，期间发生的事发生后就固定了。而且我也尝试过，不管我做什么，似乎对事情发展的轨迹都没什么影响。”

他说完这一段话，维吉尔似乎有些欲言又止。他们四目相对了小半分钟，这时间对这对兄弟来说长的不可思议。目光这样直勾勾的接触的下场不是打架就是打炮，而且通常超过五秒就会涌上来一股把对方撕扯吞噬殆尽的冲动，床上也好战场也好，他们会本能地作出对挑衅的回应，这可能是源自他们血脉中蛮横高傲的一面。这是他们最平静的一次眼神交换，但丁坦荡地瞪着维吉尔，而维吉尔最终只是安静地转身离开。

但丁知道他真正想问的是什么，但他做不出回答。

他曾眼睁睁看着维吉尔坠落，阎魔刀雪亮的刀锋划过他的手掌。他错觉维吉尔在向着魔界的天穹飞翔，而黑暗欣然环抱住了堕落的灵魂，将他的身躯啮噬殆尽。

下一个瞬间他想起来那张字条，满是血污，静静地躺在他的口袋里。他终于知道那张字条上写了什么：Grab his hand，抓住他的手，是那个错过了维吉尔的自己留下的悔恨，也即将成为自己的悔恨。

他突然感到难过，双倍的难过，其中一份要留给未来的自己。那个但丁满怀希望地给他留下字条，回去的时候却要面对一样的地狱。他和维吉尔有着相交错的根，现在一半的枝叶被削落，疼痛的断面是维吉尔的，更是但丁的。这疼痛是从灵魂上活活扯下一半，所有曾经粘连相交的部分被一寸寸展开至撕裂，是一种漫长的、深入骨髓的疼痛。他觉得有一部分自己和维吉尔一起掉落下去了，剩下的在铺天盖地的愧疚和后悔中窒息。

他失去了维吉尔，两次，不，无数次。他开始怀疑自己是不是陷入了循环，这个循环里他一次次回到过去试图改变，每一次都失败了，于是过去的自己在到达未来发动能力的时间点尝试不同的方法，失败，再尝试，再失败，每一个自己都绝望、愧疚、心如死灰，而维吉尔在他面前永无止境地坠落，一如他自己在梦里永无止境地坠落。

他不敢给维吉尔希望，而后眼睁睁看着它破灭——让他们的母亲一次次在这个循环中死去，把维吉尔一同拖进自己所体会的深渊中。


	5. 004 La’mour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章 很短  
兄弟两人都误会了彼此。

你试过救母亲吗。

维吉尔没有问出那句话。

那道来自久远时间的伤疤在他和但丁中间划出沟壑，并用十几年的痛苦让这误会愈加深刻，也让他对但丁的恨意滔天。他最痛苦的时候，他只有这刻骨铭心的嫉恨，支撑着自己从深渊里一步步爬出来，像是小美人鱼每一步都如踩着刚刃行走，痛使人坚强。而当误会解开，他终于知道母亲从未放弃自己，恨的理由不再成立，那些过去的追求和选择突然变得可笑而可怜。他的自尊不允许但丁对他产生同情，所以他没有问。

你试过救我吗。

但是他渴望着答案，他希望自己是被爱着的，被母亲、被兄弟、甚至是自己的血肉至亲尼禄，即使他痛恨自己卑微地渴求着爱的样子。他的言行十恶不赦，他的罪行罄竹难书，他知道自己不值得被原谅，所以他提出要回到魔界去封门，进行名为赎罪的自我流放。他只是没有料到但丁会跟过来。

那一瞬间他生出了希望。

你爱我吗。

在魔界的时候一切冲动都变得合理，那里压抑、黑暗、混沌，滚到一起的时候两个人都没有任何负罪感和背德感，只有野兽般本能的欲望，丑恶却真实，仿若能触碰到灵魂里的颤栗。他们是同类，相交错的獠牙和魔角，分不清是暴力还是温存的互相撕扯，还有滚烫得仿佛在燃烧着的胸膛。但是这一切的一切都是见不得光的，重回地面，堆叠在一起的纠葛情感在阳光下分崩离析，他们同时意识到了这情事是如此的荒唐：伦理、道德、负罪感，仅属于人性面的束缚，在他们回归人界的瞬间轰然落下。

于是所有的一切又被他锁在喉咙后。当但丁和他说出真相的一瞬间，他拼尽全力才拦住那些险些脱口而出的词句。它们是如此的尖锐、锋利，他几乎觉得自己的喉咙已经鲜血淋漓。他不能——他不敢——用这尖锐的质问把他们明面上维持的和平再次打破，翻开的是从魔界里带上来的、两人不约而同选择忽视的肮脏内里。

维吉尔落荒而逃。


End file.
